Beach Magic
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Nothing is sweeter than finding your summer love.
1. Great Vacation?

**Author's Note: **Yey! First summer story for Yamato Nadeshiko! Please be nice and read, I want to add to the archives of these two lovely lovebirds' stories! HEADS UP FOR CHARACTER'S OOC-NESS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic**

**Chapter 1 - ****A Great Vacation?**  


**Nakahara Mansion, April 18**

"Summer holidays are starting tomorrow…for a whole month!" A very pretty girl with long light brown hair and gray eyes, named Kasahara Noi, exclaimed as she sat rather un-ladylike in the couch while passing over a bowl of strawberries to the girl sitting beside her, named Sakurai Machiko.

"Mou, Noi-chi! You nearly spilled my milkshake all over me!" She replied as she wiped some of the spilled shake on her blue dress that compliments perfectly her black doe eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Oops, sorry…" Noi giggled as she noticed someone was missing in their little group, "Where's Tamao-chi? Don't tell me she's still in the showers?"

"No, I'm here, Noi-chi. I'm sorry for taking so long, Ranmaru called" A rather composed girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, replied with a tinge of blush playing across her cheeks.

"Oh, so…the fiancée called, that's why." Machiko tease, with moe moe flowers playing in the background, as she twirl with Noi around a rather embarrass Kikunoi Tamao while singing on the top of their lungs all the joys about being an engaged couple.

"_Ooh, Ranmaru, take me and kiss me, right here, right now!"_

"_It's my pleasure to kiss a beautiful maiden like you!"_

Out of all the commotion happening in the Nakahara Mansion, one seems so oblivious to all the happenings. A girl with long sleek silky raven hair, gorgeous amethyst eyes, have a skin pale as snow, sat quietly reading a book, so engrossed that she don't mind her _very_ noisy yet lovable friends.

"_Damn you, Katniss Everdeen! Why, why kiss Gale when you have Peeta Mellark doing everything just to make sure of your safety!"_

Nakahara Sunako, rank as no.1 in the poll of "Who is the fairest of them all?", Most Beautiful Girl in Hasaki High, "(according to their school paper, and the poll), nevertheless, she doesn't care about her looks, she is much more comfortable with her hair let down and her bangs almost blocking her line of sight. She is much comfortable wearing clothes that her friends wouldn't approve off, especially, her being the most gorgeous one in their group (though, the four of them are not really you can call "ugly"). She rather spends time with her books or going out on an adventure relatively than beautifying herself. It is her friends' job to help/choose her clothes and make up for her and she does not have anything against it. It is against her will, yes, at times, but there are times, she is up for a little makeover and dress up games.

For her it is quite fun.

She did not notice two of her friends, namely Machiko and Noi, looking at her with evil glint in their eyes.

"Tamao-chan, where did you said we're going tomorrow? What is the name of the _beach_?" asked the mischievous Machiko, emphasizing the word "beach", for all they know Nakahara Sunako, hates hot places.

This piqued Sunako's interest, _"Beach? Oh no…"_

Tamao, being the oblivious one, to these kinds of things, replied, "I didn't, and oh, we're going to Rikka Island. Ranmaru and his friends are coming with us tomorrow." Sitting in the process with a small smile playing in her lips.

"Really? Ranmaru's friends are coming. I bet they are handsome boys, right, Sunako-chan?" This time it was Noi's turn to tease the half-frozen girl.

"No! I'm not going!" Sunako replied, strenuously while turning her back at Noi.

"Oh c'mon Sunako-chan! Don't be so grumpy! It's summer, that means we got to go the Beach! And…and didn't you heard, Tamao-chi? Ranmaru will bring his friends! Maybe this time, we can finally find ourselves our "one true love", means B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!" Noi and Machiko squealed as the thought of them finding summer love entered their minds.

"NO! I'm from Hokkaido! I hate hot places! And I don't care if I find a boyfriend or not!" She replied huffily. Seeing that Machiko and Noi is about to argue with her, Tamao decided is her time to intervene in this conversation.

"Suna-chan, we went to Hokkaido _with you_ last winter vacation even though we wanted to go to London, so this time, it's our choice where are we going, that's only fair, right?" She smiled at her, that smile, for Sunako, means death if you choose to disagree with her. In return, she slumped her way to the chair that she was sitting, and continue…

"Fine! I'll go!"

Shout of excitement followed her response, and the never ending planning on what are they going to do in the next days to come.

"_Tamao can be scary at times…"_

XXXXX_  
_

**Morii Residence, April 18**

"No! I'm not coming!" Takano Kyohei yelled at his friends, when they tried to reason out to him about their plan on going to Rikka Island for the summer vacation. "Is that the main reason why you guys suddenly want a boys night out? To force me on going to that stupid vacation?"

"Well, that's why we're asking you now, so that we won't use any force and yeah, sort of, that's the main reason." Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama meekly replied at Kyohei, hugging his teddy bear. Out of all the four, he is the far most – cutest, with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No!"

"Kyohei, c'mon! It's summer, lighten up! Besides, Tamao and her friends are coming with us. They're girls, pretty girls at that! They're said to be the "four goddesses" of their school, and of them has been titled as the Most Beautiful Girl that ever walked through the gates of their school. Since you're the most handsome out of the four of us, much to my displeasure, both of you are meant to be!" Morii Ranmaru, the red head womanizer in their group, replied. Yet, everyone knows that the only girl that he loves is his fiancée, Kikunoi Tamao. That's why he's quite thankful for the merger, through an arrange marriage, that happened when they were still infants.

"Meant to be, my ass! All girls are stupid and pain in the ass!" Kyohei bellowed.

"Hey, don't level my fiancée to all the girls you've been with!" Kyohei just huffed in annoyance as his reply. No one dares to counter him. It was quiet for a while, not until Takenaga Oda, decided to break the silence; the black-haired genius said to all of them, but focusing on Kyohei only.

"Fine, don't come…then, I'm gonna tell your father not to give you any allowance for the next semester since you gladly spent your tuition fee last sem, buying all the fried shrimp in very restaurant in 50KM radius."

Kyohei's amber eyes widened at this, it's not his fault that he haven't tasted/found the best fried shrimp ever. He ruffled his blonde locks, as he grumbled out a small, "fine"

"_So, much for spending the rest of the summer looking for __**the**__ fried shrimp"_

As the two victims of blackmail from their friends lie in their bed, same thought entered their minds that very night.

"_Will I be able to find the one in this trip?"_

…

…

…

"_Huh, maybe not…"_

Little did they know that they are not far from finding each other.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Wait for the next chapter! Rate and review! Arigatou! Sorry I can't help but put Hunger Games here! :D


	2. Amber and Amethyst

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, been busy…'cause it's summer! Hope that explains it all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic **

**Chapter 2 – Amber and Amethyst**

**Ranmaru's Car, April 19**

It was 6:00 in the morning when Kyohei was dragged –literally- into the car to fetch the girls in Ranmaru's fiancée's friends' house (Nakahara Mansion) and to make it worse, he haven't had any breakfast, yet. In short, Takeno Kyohei is far from "let's-go-to-the-beach" mode.

"Stupid girls! Can't they drive their selves to the island? Why do we have to pick them up?" he grumbled.

"Now now, Kyohei… we can pick some food on the way to the beach." Ranmaru consoled, he knows better than to make a hungry Kyohei, angry.

"Yeah right! Well, I'm hungry now!" but, he was ignored when Ranmaru suddenly exclaimed that they arrived in the Nakahara Mansion. All of them went out, much to Kyohei's displeasure, to follow Ranmaru in the front door that was opened by a beautiful princess.

"Good morning, my princess." Ranmaru uttered huskily at the blushing Tamao.

"Good morning too, Ranmaru…Please do come in, we prepared some breakfast for you since we already bother you to pick us up early in the morning." Tamao replied as she gave way for them to enter.

"To hell I am!" Kyohei exclaimed, gleefully skipped through the hallway imagining what kind of foods waits for him.

"Sorry for that, he doesn't really have manners." Takenaga Oda apologized for his friends' behavior.

"He's really grumpy in the morning, especially if his stomach is empty." Yuki said as the follow Tamao to the dining room.

"Oh no…it's okay, like what I said, it's really early and yet we asked you to pick us up, you see, Noi-chi and Machiko-chan, don't want to head first." Tamao replied.

"Oh that's—" Ranmaru was cut off by Kyohei's delighted shout,

"FRIED SHRIMP!" And even without getting any invitation from the dwellers of the house, he digs in. His friends sweat dropped at the sight in front of them; Kyohei munching three fried shrimp in his mouth, altogether.

"Geez, who's that? So much for being a gentleman and waiting for the ladies before they eat." Noi said, eyebrows wrinkled into frown. She really wants to "accidentally" pour all the tea that she's carrying.

"I apologized for our friend's behavior; may I help you with that?" Takenaga blurted out of the blue that gave Noi a short heart attack.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Takenaga get that tray out of her hands and carried it to the table. "I'm Takenaga Oda, and may I know your name, Miss?"

It took a while for Noi to respond to his question, she was busy staring at the handsome young man in front of her.

"_He is so….handsome and kind."_

"Uh…Miss, are you okay?" This snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ka-Kasahara Noi," she replied, cursing herself for stuttering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noi-chan." Noi blushed even more when Takenaga kissed the back of her hand.

"_She is so…pretty."_

xxxx

"Noi-chi! Have you seen my sun glas—oomff!" Machiko didn't get to finish what she was saying when she bumped into something or rather someone.

"I'm sorry, I was blocking your way…" said the cute guy who she just bumped into; she can't help but stare, he looks like a giant teddy bear.

"_Cute…"_

Finding her voice, she whispered but enough for him to hear her, a small sorry before extending her hand and introducing herself.

"I'm Sakurai Machiko, and you are?" she looked down, finding the floor tile pattern interesting.

"Yukinojo Toyama, you can call me Yuki, Machiko-chan." Yuki flashed her, his cutest smile.

"_Do I look okay? Is my dress looks good on me?"_ She can't help but think if she look presentable in front of this rather fashionable guy.

"What did you say you were looking for, again?"

"Oh, my sunglasses, I can't seem to remember where I last put it…" Machiko frowned remembering her agenda. She saw Yuki grinning at her widely, which made her knees melt, when suddenly Yuki reached and get something on top of her head.

"Oh, you mean this? It's been on your head the whole time?" Yuki laughed at her embarrassed face.

"_Machiko-chan is so cute!"_

As Tamao and Ranmaru watched their friends in each other's presence, they smiled at each other with the same thought in their head.

"_Maybe they'll find their __**summer love**__ in this trip."_

However, all good things must come to an end, the romantic air that filled the room earlier, was broken by Kyohei's voice.

"Who cooked this fried shrimp?" He asked rather loudly, that made the two new found pairs snapped out of their musings about each other, and before anyone can reply at his question…

"It's me, why? Is there any problem with the food?" An angelic voice respond to him, when he looked where the voice was coming from, he was shocked for the first time in his life – and it's not because of the another batch of fried shrimp that the girl was holding, but because of the holder of the said food. Their friends look at them in interest.

"Hey, is there any problem with the food?" It was the girl's voice that rendered him speechless and gawk and it was the girl's voice that woke him up; Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga grinned at him, while the girls just giggled.

"No…it's just…that…" Everyone was stunned to say at the least; the girls squealed, while the boy's jaws drop on the floor, when Takano Kyohei hugged Nakahara Sunako.

Sunako, on the other hand, stiffened in her place, eyes widening; though she quite like the feeling of the warm-fluid-like that was running through her body when Kyohei suddenly hugged her.

"It's just…that…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats, hoping/waiting for some kind of confession that goes somewhere along these lines: "It's just that you're the most beautiful girl my eyes ever laid upon on."

It's just that…I…FINALLY FOUND THE BEST FRIED SHRIMP EVER!" he exclaimed with tears of joy falling down his face.

Who are they kidding? This is Takano Kyohei we are talking about.

"What does he mean by, "I finally found the best fried shrimp ever?" asked Machiko.

"Well, you see, ever since we've known Kyohei…" Yuki started,

"He's been looking for the best cooked fried shrimp…." Takenaga continued, before sighing.

"All over the place, it's his favorite food." Ranmaru finished, running his hand through his soft hair. Everyone, sweat dropped at the realization that they come upon to; that it would be still years before Kyohei will confess about his feelings to anyone other than food.

"And here I thought, Sunako-chan will have a boyfriend now…" Noi said with downcast eyes.

Kyohei pushed her away as he felt she didn't move an inch to push him or whatsoever since he suddenly hugs her. "Hey, you okay?" It was Noi, however, who answered him. As she, and the other two girls went to Sunako's side; Tamao gave her a glass of water, and Machiko pulled out a chair for her.

"Of course not! You surprised her! You will be the first guy to ever hug her or even touch her, except for her dad!"

Kyohei somehow felt happy and relieved on what Noi said that he was the first guy to ever done that to her. He felt something tugged his heart at the thought of other guys, doing that to Sunako; and he don't like it one bit.

"_I wonder why…"_ He thought.

"I believe you two haven't met properly, Sunako-chan, this is Takano Kyohei-kun; Kyohei-kun, this is my friend and the owner of this house, Nakahara Sunako." Tamao introduced them to each other and smiled.

Sunako look up to see Kyohei looking down at her (He's a head taller than her) with those warm yet fierce amber eyes, and for the second time that morning, and it was only 6:45 , Kyohei was rendered speechless as Sunako stared at him with those amethyst pools she have.

* * *

**A/N: Rate and Review! Sorry for the long wait, will update tomorrow or the day after. **


	3. The Journey

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! Been busy and all, anyway thanks for all the people who reviewed in the last two chapter! Keep on reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic**

**Chapter 3 – The Journey**

**Trailer Car, April 19**

**8:30AM**

They were on their way to Rikka Island on Sunako's newly bought luxurious trailer car. Ranmaru and Tamao, is in their own little world; Takenaga and Noi, talking about flower arrangement and tea ceremony; Machiko and are arguing about what's "in" and "out" in the fashion world. Everyone have their own pair, or someone to talk to, everyone except these two:

Nakahara Sunako and Takano Kyohei, who were minding their own business…,

Sunako was reading the final installment of the Hunger Games Trilogy – Mockingjay, on the verge of killing Suzanne Collins for killing Primrose Everdeen's character while Kyohei was happily munching the rest of the fried shrimp that Sunako packed for _him_. Once Kyohei was done he looked at the girl sitting across him, looking serenely happy as she read her book; so, being the _gentleman_ that he is, he disturb her.

"Oi, Nakahara" he said, but then again Sunako is in deep concentration so he ignore him

"Nakahara"

"…"

"Na-ka-ha-ra!"

"…"

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the girl in front of him continue in ignoring him.

"_No…no…NO! PRIM DON'T DIE!"_

"Oi, NAKAHA-" but, he cut his own voice when he saw tears roll down on her pale cheeks. He was alarmed as she continues on crying, book still in her hands. He stood up and squat down beside her, holding her hands and putting the book aside. This doesn't go unnoticed by their friends; they smiled knowingly at Kyohei's action.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyohei's voice lost its edge as he talk to her, and in response Sunako just…glared at him and kicking him in the shin in the process. All of their friends sweat dropped and sighed...

"What do you want? I don't have any fried shrimp left! Now look what you've done, Prim died!" Sunako bellowed and if the looks could kill, they will be mourning over Kyohei by now.

"Wha—Prim?" Kyohei was confused to say at the least, but then again, he noticed the book that was on the table, this made Kyohei furious.

"Hey! It's not my fault her character died! I'm not Suzanne Collins if you haven't notice! Don't just go blaming it on people!" He bawled in reply to accusation, but she just gave him another death glare, more intently this time, eyes red from all the crying she did.

"_At least, she's not crying anymore…"_

Kyohei looked at her that she was easily moved by the book she was reading. He just handed her his handkerchief, but when Sunako refused to use it and look at him like he was crazy or something, he did the honor of wiping her own tears. Sunako blushed at the feel of his intent gaze and soft touch on her face. Noi and Machiko couldn't contain it anymore, so they squealed in delight, Tamao, however, was able to contain her composure and just smile wildly at them. The boys, on the other hand, was grinning ear-to-ear at the sight of Kyohei wiping Sunako's tears.

"Look, I'm still on Catching Fire, so I don't really know what the hell happened, but there's must be a reason why Prim's character died." Kyohei consoled, wiping the last of her tears. "I didn't pique you as someone to cry over books. Stop crying, I don't really like seeing you – I mean, seeing girls cry." He quickly covered his lip up but his friends are quick enough to catch it. They snickered behind Kyohei and even Kyohei's glare couldn't shut them up.

"You like to read books?" Sunako asked after calming herself down, Kyohei looked at her and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw her okay again, but before he can answer her question, Ranmaru beat him up to it.

"Oh yeah, Kyohei's room is like a mini library since he don't want any of his books mingle with the books in the study back home. He has Stephen King, JK Rowling, Nicholas Sparks, Jane Austen, Danielle Steel, Shakesp-" but he was cut off when Kyohei threw an apple and hit him on the head.

"Shut up!" He yelled, as he took his place beside Sunako, a small tinge of blush appeared on his face, the rest just laugh at his sudden outburst.

"Why? There's nothing wrong if a guy prefer to read Shakespeare's works. Why are you ashamed of it? I like guys who read Shakespeare." Sunako said to Kyohie, that brings another set of red in his face, when Sunako realized what she just said, it's already too late. The rest of the world is already singing…

"_Sunako and Kyohei,_

_Sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage,_

_Then comes Sunako, holding a baby carriage."_

The two can do nothing but to avert each other's eyes, all shades of red painted on their faces. After a few minutes of utter humiliation, Tamao took pity on them…

"Now, now guys… I think it's enough for today. Why don't we do something less humiliating? Something fun, rather than making fun of our dear friends?" She suggested, but her eyes still shows the mirth of teasing Sunako and Kyohei.

"Right, sorry Suna-chan…" Machiko said but buried her head on the crook of Yuki's neck, still laughing.

"Sorry Sunako-chan…" Noi said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING, ALREADY?" Sunako and Kyohei roared at the same time.

"Ooh, it's only been hours since these two met, yet they're already in unison." Ranmaru teased them again, that gives off another set of laughter. Meanwhile, the two victims just remained sitting beside each other, rolling their eyes, still in sync.

It took a while before their laughter's died down. They played scrabbled by pairs, (you know who's been paired up with who) since it's only for four players, truth or dare, 20 questions and so on, and on, and on…until all of them got tired and fell asleep. It's quite a picturesque scene with Noi's head on her arms for support and using the table as a platform while Takenaga facing her in the same position; Machiko's head on Yuki's shoulder and Yuki's head on top of Machiko's head; Ranmaru hugging his fiancée and Tamao fast asleep leaning on Ranmaru's chest; and of course, our two love birds for today, Sunako and Kyohei. Their heads leaning on the windows, nothing out of the ordinary, not unless you look under the table to see their hands, intertwined so tightly, like they were afraid to let go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But, here's the catch… Kyohei had been holding her hand all along since Sunako's small slip up about her liking guys who read Shakespeare.

* * *

**A/N: **May the odds be ever in your favor. Please rate and review!


	4. Outbreak

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update! Writer's block… Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews for the last three chapters! Stay tuned…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower

* * *

**Beach Magic**

**Chapter 4 - Outbreak**

**Rikka Island, 1pm**

They arrived at the beach at exactly one in the afternoon. They went straight to the hotel lobby and checked-in, it was quite a ruckus at first, Noi and Machiko wants Tamao with them in the same room but Ranmaru would not have any of that since this would be the only time they can spend together before school starts again. So, in the end, Sunako ended up with them even if she wanted to have a separate room.

"C'mon, Suna-chan! It would be fun; the three of us in the same room!" Machiko exclaimed with excitement written all over her face, and threw her hands up in the air to made her point, that, yes, it would be fun.

"But, we already live together in the same house and there are times that we slept in one room for the rest of the year, can't I be alone for now?" Sunako did her best to make the cutest puppy dog eyes to Noi and Machiko.

"Yeah, its summer cut her some slack…" Kyohei stated as the group made their way to the elevator.

"You just want her to be alone in her room, so you can sneak in and do things with her later tonight." Ranmaru snickered and Sunako blushed at what he said. If the looks could kill, Ranmaru would be dead by now by the glares Kyohei was sending his way.

"Is that so, Sunako-chan? You could have just told us, and then we wouldn't be forcing you to stay with us." Noi said with gleams in her eyes.

"No! No! No! It's not that!" Sunako denied while waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Sunako-chan, you're a big girl now…" Tamao calmly stated which in return made everyone laugh.

However, Kyohei couldn't handle it anymore, he had enough humiliation for today that would last a last time, and so before they can enter the elevator, he bellowed from the top of his lungs,

"Stop it! I don't even like her! Who would want her, anyway?" He glared at his friends, and when he realized what he just said, he suddenly felt guilty to make it worse; he saw the shocked faces of his friends. Just as he entered the lift, and before the door close, what he saw made his heart drop, 6 feet under the ground; Nakahara Sunako, rooted in her place just outside the elevator with a blank expression but her eyes gave her away; the usual amethyst pools, now drowning with gloom and hurt.

The whole ride in the lift was a quiet awkward one; no one knows what to say in this kind of situation. However, when the elevator door, dings, signaling they arrived in their destination, Kasahara Noi, turned to Kyohei and said in the malicious voice she could utter, "You're a jerk!"

Machiko and Yuki just stared at him in disbelief, Tamao just shook her head and Ranmaru whispered a small, "You can't take a joke, don't you?"

Takenaga, who was the last one to take leave in the elevator, just looked at him with an "I-can't-believe-you" look and said,

"Smooth."

Kyohei, who was left standing in the middle of the elevator, felt guilty than ever, he knows the moment he laid his eyes on her, he was a goner. What made him said that, except for the countless humiliation he had for the day and being Takano Kyohei, he just shrugs the remorse feeling and tried to console himself.

"_Che…as if I care."_

xxxxxx

**Rikka Island, Hotel Restaurant, 1:45pm**

The group met at the restaurant to eat their lunch, everyone was present, everyone except a certain raven-haired girl. The girls were annoyed that Kyohei can still eat like there's tomorrow when its fault that Sunako is missing. They looked for her before they went to eat lunch, unfortunately, even her shadows were nowhere to be found.

"After you eat Kyohei-kun, find her!" Noi demanded, glaring at the same time at Kyohei.

"Why the hell do I have to?" he countered, gallantly sipping his iced tea.

"Because, you hurt her, you idiot!" Machiko yelled, making almost all the people in the restaurant look at her.

"Machiko-chan! Calm down!" Yuki pushed her back down on her seat.

"The hell I did!" Kyohei continued eating, but deep inside he's wondering where the hell is Sunako, right now?

"I'm sure Suna-chan is crying right now…" Tamao whispered but loud enough for the whole table to hear. As she said this, the other two girls look down with a sad smile on their faces. Kyohei, on the other hand, felt something stir inside him, when he heard "Sunako" and "cry" in the same sentence.

"Crying? Why did you say so?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant as ever, but failed to do so, since everyone noticed that this certain information alarmed him. The girls looked at each other, like they are contemplating if they are going to tell the boys, when Tamao nods at them, as a go signal…Noi took a deep breath at started telling Sunako's story…

"Well, when we are in middle school, Sunako got this huge crush on the most popular guy in the school; it took her 6 months before she got the courage to confess…"

"So, when the day of the confession has come, Suna-chan did everything to make herself pretty, she got a haircut, put on a little make up, everything! She asked if they can meet in the Greenhouse at 4pm after class. When Suna-chan arrived the guy was already there and, well, she confessed…" Machiko added, everyone was now looking at Tamao, especially Kyohei, since it looks like she will finish the story.

"Unfortunately, she got rejected, and I quote what the boy said, "I don't like ugly girls" Tamao finished the story with that. Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki looked shocked; Kyohei, on the other hand look seething with anger.

"What kind of guy would tell a girl, she's ugly?" Ranmaru said, frowning.

"And, Sunako-chan is faaaar from ugly." Yuki added, dragging the "a" to emphasize his point.

"Well, tell that to that guy…" Noi and Machiko said,

"He's a douchebag." Was all Takenaga can say,

"I don't know if Sunako-chan feels something for Kyohei, it's too early to tell, but, I can say that she's comfortable around you, Kyohei-kun; after that…incident, she hated boys, even go as far as cursing them, after a while, after we did everything to revert that old Sunako back, every time there's a guy who will come near her, she'll flinched…" Noi said, with downcast eyes.

Their table went quiet after the girls' story about Sunako's past. No one knows what to do, but a certain blonde haired, amber eyed guy was beyond seething, he can feel nothing but fury for the guy who called her ugly; and to make it worse he just poured some antiseptic to an open wound for what he said to her. His chair scratched the floor as he stood, getting the attention of all his friends.

"Where are you going, Kyohei?" Yuki asked.

"Somewhere…I need some fresh air." Then, he walked away, but everyone understood the underlying meaning in what he said…

"_I'm going to look for her…"  
_

xxxxx

Kyohei was walking down the boulevard along the hotel, checking store by store if Sunako was there. Almost all the people (mostly girls) were ogling and trying to get his attention but he paid them no heed. He was determined to find Sunako and apologize. He may or may not know what happened to her back then, still what he did was unforgivable. As he was nearing the last shop which is a café, he saw a glimpse of the raven haired beauty that he was looking for sitting on a bench under a coconut tree. He approached her and taps her shoulder.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" she said in the coldest voice she can muster.

"_I really hit a nerve."_ Kyohei thought, while scratching the back of his neck.

"C'mon, everyone's looking for you." He replied in the calmest voice he can utter.

"And, so?" Still not looking at him,

"Look, I—uh, didn't mean what I said earlier, it's just that our friends wouldn't shut up, they kept on teasing us and a normal person would surely explode if they keep on doing that." Kyohei explained, feeling exasperated, again as he remembered that humiliation he got. He sat beside her and sighed in relief when she didn't move away.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault I'm unlikable and ugly." She said, now more serious and calm than ever, but it sound way more deadly.

"You know it's not true, that guy is a jerk…" _"And, so are you…"_ he said, with an afterthought.

"So, you know the story…"

"It came up…"

"In short, you came here out of pity; pity that I got rejected _again._ Well, thanks for your concern, but no thanks."

"Wha—no! I—"

"Just go."

"Suna-"

"I SAID GO!" Sunako snapped, this time she looked at him, her eyes now void with sadness that he saw earlier, all he can see is resentment, resentment towards him. He sighed, stood up and walked away, but before he could go any further, he heard Sunako say, the most dreadful thing he heard that day…or, ever in his life.

"Don't ever talk to me again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Done with the 4th chapter, I promise to update sooner! Please rate and review! Thanks! Have any of you watched Shakugan no Shana? Just curious.


	5. Realization

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Didn't have time to update, writer's block and been babysitting my baby sister. Anyway, thank you very much for all the people who reviewed in the previous chapters. Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic**

**Chapter 5 - Realization**

Takano Kyohei returned to his room, making sure none of his friends' saw him as he came back, aggravated than ever. Never in his life could he imagine that he'll care about a girl think about him and to make it worse, that said girl wouldn't want anything to do with him now. It took him all his courage to look and apologized to her, since he never did that before, but there she is, pretending like nothing happened but deep inside she already killed him a thousand of times.

"_Pssh…girls are really pain in the ass."_ And there he is, returning to his usual ass-wipe attitude, He didn't left the hotel room the whole afternoon.

xxxx

Just before sunset, Sunako came back to their rooms, and her friends were there talking random stuff.

"Sunako-chan, you're back" Tamao said, while Noi and Machiko hugged Sunako until she was unable to breath. As they let Sunako go, the interrogation started…

"So, have you seen Kyohei-kun?"

"Did he apologize?"

"What did he say? Did he kneel down and beg for your forgiveness?" The three girls bombarded her with questions but she refused to answer them. She left them hanging in the air as she took her bath.

"What do you think happened?" Machiko, asked the other two girls, out of the blue, 15 minutes after Sunako left their questions unanswered.

"Beats me, but I have a feeling Kyohei-kun is dead…."

Nakahara Sunako, still submerged in the water, keep on replaying all the things happened since this morning. She kept on wondering, if not forgiving Kyohei was the right thing to do, after all he came to look and apologize to her. She didn't deny to herself the warm feeling that was flowing around her body every time he's near; she knows the fluttery "butterfly-in-the-stomach" thing going on every time someone will mention his name; she knows what's happening every time she get lost in Kyohei's amber pools; she knows them all… she felt this feeling before and that didn't end well.

"I don't want it to happen again, I've been hurt already and I hate it. Falling in love is just a nuisance; love is not real but just a pigment of your imagination. I can't let myself fall in love again or else I'll end up hurting myself again. Machiko, Noi and Tamao…they've done enough for me, I don't want to bother them again with my foolish self.

xxxx

"Kyohei! Wake up!

"Hmm…"

"Wake up, Kyohei!"

"Leave…"

"KYOHEI! WAKE UP! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

"Dinner?" Kyohei slurred. Ranmaru just shook his head in his friends' stupidity and love for food.

"Yes, dinner…Now, c'mon, the others are waiting, they found Sunako-chan already, she'll be joining us."

"Su—nako?" He suddenly remembered her last words t him.

"_Don't talk to me ever again…"_

"Did you apologize to her? I heard you found her first by the boulevard…."

"Uhh…yes."

"Then, it wouldn't be awkward now…come along."

However, the moment they step foot in the restaurant and Sunako laid her eyes on Kyohei, you can feel the tension and awkwardness. They sat, side by side but none of them are saying a word to each other. Everyone else, gulped in the obvious tautness between the two…

"_I thought he already apologized…"_ Ranmaru mused,

"Neh, Machiko-chan, you can feel the tension, right?" Yuki whispered in Machiko's ear, confirming if all the occupants of the table can feel it, and not only him.

"Yeah, I could cut it with a knife…" The dinner that everyone thought, except for Sunako and Kyohei, would be a merry one didn't happen. They eat in silence, and a rather awkward at that. Their friends', who didn't know what really happened since they refused to answer their questions, just look at each other inquisitively.

Kasahara Noi, being the talkative one in the group, couldn't handle the silence anymore, talked.

"Suna-chan, is everything alright?" Sunako looked from her food, and smile; that bright "fake" smile that everyone knew.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"No—no—nothing." Noi whimpered and buried her in Takenaga's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Sunako smiled even more brightly. Yuki and Machiko just looked at each other with the same thought running in their heads. _"So scary…"_

Only Kikunoe Tamao who doesn't seem to faze with Sunako's "smile" asked the question that everyone was curious about.

"Suna-chan, is everything alright between you and Kyohei-kun? Just right before dinner, you said that he found you in the boulevard and Ranmaru said that he asked Kyohei-kun, if he apologized to you he said, yes. Then, what's wrong? What's with the awkward silence between you two?"

Sunako didn't answer right away; she just kept on looking at her food in her plate. To be honest, she didn't know what to say, why didn't she accept Kyohei's apology? Is she afraid?

Yes…she is… right, afraid that if she did accept his apology and they start talking again, she's afraid to fall in love with him, but if she told them that, not only she will indirectly confess her feelings for him but also…

"…_they'll think that I'm childish and conceited…"_ So, she did the next best thing to do; run away.

"Sunako-chan!" The girls are about to follow her, when Kyohei's voice, who's been quiet the whole ordeal, stopped them.

"Let her…I'll tell you what happened but first, I need your help guys…"

xxxx

She kept on running, run like she never run before. Run, to get away; to get away from everything; from them; from herself; from her friends; from _him_. The _real _reason why she didn't respond and accepted his apology was not because she's afraid to fall for him, but she's afraid to fall even harder.

"_I'm afraid to admit it, that the moment I set my eyes on him just this morning, I fell for him…I'm such a fool. Me? Falling in love? Again? To make it worse, love at first sight? It's impossible…"_

She stopped, and slides down on the sandy shore, looking out in the horizon of the ocean, reflecting the moon.

"_I'm afraid that if I accepted his apology, it would reflect my true feelings for him…"_

She threw a rock and skid over the surface of the ocean.

"_And just like this rock, ruining the reflection of the moon. He would just skid over my feelings until I drown again…"_ She hug her legs close to her chest, feeling scared at the moment thought she don't know why. She looked at her wrist watch…

7:45pm

"_Guess, I'll stick here for a while…"_

xxxx

**8:30pm**

"Suna-chan, wake up!"

"_Huh? Noi?"_

"Sunako-chan!"

"_Machiko?"_

"Suna-chan, it's time for you to wake up…"

"_Tamao?"_

Sunako opened her eyes to see her three best friends looming over her and grinning like a mad man.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, scratching the sleepiness out of her eyes. _"Guess, I fell asleep here in the shore…"_

"We should be the one asking you that, Suna-chan…" Noi said, as she took her place beside Sunako.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Machiko then followed, sitting in front of Sunako. "Do you plan on sleeping here all night long?"

"What? No…I-uh…." The three girls giggled at Sunako's embarrassed face. Silence fell over them again, though this time it is to enjoy the peaceful night, under the starry sky.

"Suna-chan, can we ask you a question?" Machiko broke the silence, smiling at her friend.

"Sure"

"Anything?"

"Yeah…anything." Sunako suddenly felt nervous on what are they planning to ask, _"If it's about him…I…I…uh…I should probably tell them now, they're not my best friends' just for nothing."_

"And do you promise to answer honestly?" Noi inquired,

"Uhh…yes."

Then, without any heads up, Tamao broke the question for her.

"Do you like Kyohei-kun?" Sunako just looked at her friends, with a serious face. She can't lie to them and besides she's not good at lying anyway. _"Better tell them now, before they bit my head off…"_

"Yeah…ummm, I-uh, I think so…I…might, you know…uh…falling in…lo—lo—love for him…" She meekly replied, with ten shades of red in her face.

"Then, why didn't you accept his apology?" Machiko asked, still smiling and reached out to hold Sunako's hands.

"I guess…I'm afraid; afraid that he might skid a rock and ruin the moons' reflection. I mean, that he might trample on my feelings."

"You do know, he is different from…_him_, right?" Noi carefully mentioned "him" and Sunako smiled at her, but didn't reply.

"Suna-chan, we understand that you just met him this morning, but do you really think, or even feel that Kyohei-kun is no different from that guy?" Tamao calmly added.

Sunako remained silent.

"Kyohei-kun, as you can see from what he said earlier before lunch can be tactless at times. He's the kind of guy that talks before or without thinking, but from what I heard from Ranmaru, it's been his defense mechanism. I know I'm not in the place to say this…but, his rough attitude is the only thing he has against harassment.

"Harassment?" Sunako asked, bewildered at this new information about Kyohei.

"You see, Suna-chan…Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki have been friends since they were kids, but not Kyohei. They met him just right after middle school. The three of them where on their way home, when they saw Kyohei running away from the mob of girls, under the heavy rain. So, when they helped him and able to avoid the girls following him, they took him home, let him borrow some spare clothes and shoes. I don't really know all the details, just Kyohei-kun run away from their home because his mother was too tired to take care of him.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would a mother do that to her own son?"

"Due to Kyohei-kun's good looks a lot of girls have been stalking him. He can't go home alone without an escort because he's been kidnapped thrice already, they already files thousands of restraining order, but that wouldn't just do enough. He's been in and out of the police precinct for the people he beat up for sexual harassment; it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. Their house has been showered with gifts for him, their phone and doorbell won't stop ringing, until the day his mom had enough and said things that are not to be taken lightly by a son. A lot of people are envious by Kyohei-kun's good looks but for him it's a curse." Tamao finished her story and Sunako couldn't reply to her.

"If, pardon for my word, Suna-chan…If "ugly" is the taboo word for you, for Kyohei-kun, the phrases, "don't ever talk to me and I don't want to be with you" are off-limits." Noi added, smiling almost apologetically at her.

"We're not siding Kyohei-kun on what he said earlier, we're just want to make you understand him…and besides, aren't you the one who always says, "Why hold grudge to a person who realize and apologize for his/her mistakes?" Machiko said standing and helping Sunako up.

"Right…I think I should go now and apolo-" But she was cut off when her sight turned black.

"Hey! What's this?"

"A blindfold, Suna-chan…" Noi giggled, "Now hold my hand and listen to my voice so you wouldn't trip…"

"Where are we going?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

xxxx

Just behind the big rock surrounded by bushes by the end of the boulevard, there you can find; Takenaga lighting some candles, Yuki preparing some dessert and laid it on the picnic blanket, and, Ranmaru connecting a portable speaker to Kyohei's iPod.

Kyohei, on the other hand, just pacing back and forth, making a mess on the once undisturbed sand on this part of the beach, mumbling something to himself.

"Kyohei…" Takenaga called, as he continued on lighting the candles,

"Hmm?" He replied, distractedly.

"Do you like Sunako-chan?" This question made him stop and so is, Yuki and Ranmaru from whatever they were doing.

"What?" He un-intelligently replied, Takenaga stopped lighting the remaining candles and face him to repeat his question.

"Do you like Sunako-chan?"'

"No…" The boys looked at him with an "are-you-kidding-me" look, but hold their breath when they saw him smile, a genuine smile.

"I think…no, I know I'm falling for her."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Please Rate and Review! Longest chapter so far, WHO WATCHED SHAKUGAN NO SHANA HERE?


	6. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note: **Late update again…Sorry. Anyway, thanks to all the lovely reviews I received! Hope you continue on reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic**

**Chapter 6 – Yin and Yang**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"How about…NO!"

"…"

"…"

"How about now?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Sunako-chan! I know you're excited to see the man of your dreams, named Kyohei but you don't have to be childish and stop bothering me! We're almost there!" Noi glared at her friend, though she can't see her, seeing that she had blindfold over her eyes. Machiko and Tamao just giggled at their other friends.

"Sorry, Noi-chi…It's just, I'm…getting all jittery!" Sunako replied, looking downward then brought her face up again, when she realized she can't see anything.

"Look, just calm down… It's not like you two are getting married. You'll just apologize to him and maybe, if you get all the courage you'll need…maybe, you can confess your feelings to him." This time, Noi grinned.

"No, I think it's too early for them to confess each other's feelings, they just met this morning…Let's wait for, I don't know maybe a day or two…then, you can confess your looovvveee for each other." Machiko teased Sunako, enjoying the fact that she can't see her making "kissing-motions" with her hands.

Tamao remained quiet the whole time, enjoying the serene night that they're experiencing right now. It's been a while since the four of them had this peaceful night with each other, and now they're helping Sunako for her summer love. She was quite happy for this summer vacation, Noi is head over heels over Takenaga and she can see that it is _not _ unrequited; and she knows Noi can do it on her own, maybe a little help from them, but she knows that by the end of their vacation, Noi will have her own prince charming in her arms. Machiko, on the other hand, can be too shy at times and so is, the apple her eye right now, Yuki…but then again, she never saw Machiko so happy than right now when the two of them talk and fortunately, they have a lot in common. Sunako and Kyohei; they're like, Yin and Yang, one of them is the white one and the other is the black one, of course not the racist way, but even in their differences, the two of them fits perfectly for each other. It's only been a day, but for her, the vacation planner/matchmaker, she couldn't be any happier since it almost felt a lifetime after all the things that has happened.

Her musings were stopped when Machiko yelled, "We're here!"

"Uh..guys? Can I…just go to the loo? I really need to go…" Sunako cowardly replied, she can feel the thumping of her heart, waiting to get out of her rib cage.

"_Oh shit…Why the hell I am getting nervous, it's just Kyohei…Okay! Fine, it's because that this is Kyoehi we are talking about, that's why I'm getting all sweaty! Just calm down, Sunako…You are just going to apologize…Calm down…."_

She repeated the phrase "calm down" in her head like a mantra, they haven't take the blindfold off her eyes, because there's still a surprise, now that she knows that there will be a surprise, then she wouldn't be surprise at all.

"_Way to ruin the moment of surprise…"_

She felt Noi let go off her hand, and was about to scold her not to let her go, when she felt a warm breath at the back of her head just right there in her nape, breathing her in, and taking the knot off her blindfold.

"Uh…Who's this?" she meekly asked,

"Sunako…its Kyohei…"

"_Of course, it's Kyohei, you idiot!"_ Sunako mentally slapped herself at her own stupidity.

"Are you ready?" Kyohei asked, his voice is somewhat different, it's softer than the usual and it is giving her shivers down her spine. The way he softly whispers in her right ear makes her knees weak.

"Uh…ready for what?"

"Just something, so you ready?"

"I…guess, I am…" With that, the blindfold is off her eyes. She squinted and tries to adjust her eyes in the dark velvet-y night and some lights here and there, like the lights were scattered around the area.

"_What? The lights are scattered?" _ She tried to blink her eyes, a few times and when her eyes finally adjusted in the dim light, she was shocked beyond relief on what she saw. It made her root in her own place, mouth went wide and so are her amethyst eyes.

There standing in the sand, were candles that forms a sentence… It's quite hard to read it when she's standing in the same level as the note, so she climb a boulder that was separating this part of the beach to the usual one, she notice Kyohei smiled as he followed her up.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Nothing…just see what's written." He said, then she looks down to read the note on the sand, and for the second time that night she was shocked and speechless. Written on the sand where the phrase:

"_I'm sorry, Sunako…"_

"Kyohei, wha—" but she was cut off when she he heard her all-time favorite Moonlight Sonata of Beethoven.

"I heard you like this music…and I figure you would be hungry so I brought some sandwiches here, care to join me?" Kyohei asked, as he sat down the picnic blanket, that Sunako didn't notice earlier, with three candles in the middle. She complied at sat down across him, after 5 minutes of gawking at his note.

"You…you did all this just to say sorry to me?" she asked, taking a bite on her sandwich.

"Uh…yeah, I mean I've been a jerk to you this morning, and you don't deserve any of that. I truly, apologize." He calmly stated, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh…Well, I'm sorry too...Tamao, explained to me what happened…to you and your…mother… I'm sorry I've been so hard to you." She whispered kind of hoping that he wouldn't hear it, since it includes his mother.

"It's okay…well, would you like some soda?" He asked, giving her a smile.

"Okay…stop it…you are freaking me out." She said, rolling her eyes, this confused Kyohei.

"Stop what?"

"This! I mean, you're acting all gentleman-ly that is so, not you!" Kyohei just laughed at her response, and laugh even more when she added, "It must've been hard for you, acting all this…"

"What? You don't think I can be a gentleman?" He asked, smirking at her and she just replied a raise of an eyebrow at him, giving him an "are-you-kidding-me-look?"

"Fine, fine…It took all my will just to act gentleman, fine… you win, but you still must praise me for thinking all this stuff, for the candles and such."

"Wow…didn't know you can think." She smirked back at him.

"_Thank god, she's back…"_ he thought before replying at her, "Oi, what do you mean by that, huh?"

"Nothing… I didn't know you could be romantic. I like it." She said, and now it's too late to it take back, when she saw Kyohei grin from ear to ear.

"So, you think this is romantic, huh? And you like it…" He teased, still calm and bad-boy persona on the outside but inside him, he's jumping up and down.

"Stop it! I'm just kidding! Don't get it on your head too much, your ego is big enough to suffocate us here." She replied, munching all her sandwich, with a red painted across her face.

"Who cares about my ego suffocating us, you like my way of apologizing!"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I mean… No!"

"Oh! You just said Yes, I win!"

"Hey, this is not a competition!"

"Oh yes, I guess it is…" Kyohei, slowly crawled towards Sunako, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Sunako move backwards, but if she do more, she'll surely fall down, so she run away from him. "Get away, you freak!"

"Oi, Sunako! Come back here!"

"No!"

"Well, too late for that…" Kyohei, being much faster than her, caught her; arms around her face and again he's breathing down her neck.

"What—wha-whaat are you doing?" she asked, cursing herself for stuttering.

"I heard that you're ticklish…" He huskily whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide when she realize what this means….

"NOOOOO!" And, that start their lovely evening, tickle war. They still have a lot of time for themselves for now; let's leave Kyohei and Sunako, because just behind the boulder, three of our other couples are making their own night. Sitting by the bench where Kyohei had found Sunako, Tamao and Ranmaru, Noi and Takenaga, Machiko and Yuki, were waiting for the couple of the night.

"Guess, Kyohei is tickling her now…" Noi uttered, breaking the comfortable silence around them.

"Yeah, we can hear their laughter's from here…good thing," Machiko said, as she snuggled closer to Yuki.

"Well, one down…" Tamao whispered, smiling up at Ranmaru; Takanega, however heard this.

"What do you mean one down?" He asked Ranmaru's fiancée.

"Oh, nothing…just enjoy the night, my friend with the lovely girl beside you." Ranmaru said, smiling when he saw Noi and Takenaga blush.

"How long do we have to wait for them?" Yuki asked, yawning in the process.

"Oh…does Yuki want to sleep now?" Machiko teased, as she looked up from where she was situated, slouched down and hugging Yuki around his tummy.

Yuki blushed, "Uh…yeah, a lot of things happened today, and I didn't get proper sleep last night."

"Hehe, should we go now? I'm kinda sleepy too…" she asked, when Yuki nod, they bid their friends goodnight.

"Looks like, the other couple is halfway there." Ranmaru whispered at his fiancée.

"Yes…looks like it…"

Back in out tickling couple…

They're laughs still envelope the place as the pass down the sand, beside each other, Sunako is staring up at the moon, catching her breath. Kyohei look at her in awe, the moon and the candles gave her an ethereal look.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, too bad for him Sunako heard him.

"Uh…I…Thank you." She replied, blushing facing him.

"_Should I confess to her now? No, it's too early…But, I can't help it, sheesh, I sound really girly…"_

"Kyohei?"

"Oh, what?"

"I'm kinda sleepy, can we go back now?"

"Uh.. sure I guess," They started packing the thing that Kyohei used for his surprise for him and offered Sunako to walk her to her room. As they were trudging their way back to the hotel, Kyohei _accidentally _crush his hands to her. Sunako suddenly stopped walking, her head down.

"Sunako? Are you okay?" He asked, when she didn't reply, he put the things that he was holding and hug her.

"Sunako? I know this is out of the blue, but I…uh, I really like you. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier, I really do. I'm really a jerk, for saying such things to the girl I like." _"So much for too early…"_

Sunako remained quiet in his arms, enjoying the warmth emitting from him and the way his arms enveloped around was too much, she could stay like this forever. If only not for the reason that they just met this morning and she's still afraid, that she'll get rejected even if he just confessed to her.

"I like you so much, Sunako…that the thought of you not wanting me, not talking to me, scared me bigtime. When my mother, said those words to me, I got hurt, sure…but, eventually, with the help of Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki, I'm able to get through with it…but, when you said that you don't want me talking to you ever again, it has much more gravity than what my mom said to me. At first, I don't know why, I mean, this is the first time that me, Takano Kyohei, actually like someone, especially a girl, I don't want to admit it, but when Tamao and the others talked about your past, I suddenly feel like, that I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore, I want to protect you from all things that can hurt you. You know, I really want to kill that guy…"

Sunako just chuckled, while Kyohei was pouring his heart out, she made up her mind, that this summer will be the best one ever and after this vacation, she'll make sure that this man, hugging her, will be hers. If he wants to protect her, if he doesn't want anything to hurt her, so is she to him…but for now, they have to take one step a time, for it's too early for them start a relationship.

She looked up at him, smiling; that smile, that will only be for him, and sofly said, "One step at a time, Kyohei…We'll get there." She doesn't need to explain further for she knows he gets it by heart when he hug her even more tightly and lightly gave her a kiss on her forehead.

True, this will be the best summer ever.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I don't think I put my heart into this much…Anyway, will love to see your reviews!


	7. Machiko and Noi's Day of Fun

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! 7th chapter! Please let me know if you some ideas that you want to see/read in this story! Drop a review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Wallflower.

* * *

**Beach Magic: A Great Vacation?**

**Chapter 7 – Machiko and Noi's Day of Fun**

It's been two days since the heart full confession by the unused beach, and Kyohei and Sunako were inseparable that it is starting to irritate Noi and Machiko, Sunako doesn't have time for them now. They were having an afternoon snack at the coffee us, Kyohei found before and Machiko and Noi were glaring at Kyohei while stabbing their snack with all force. Yuki looks about to cry when he saw his usually sweet Machiko murdering her Belgian waffle and Takenaga is getting anxious with the silent treatment he was receiving (or so he thought) from the ever-so talkative Noi.

However, Kyohei is happily munching his strawberry-flavored donut with Sunako slurping her white chocolate Frappuccino. Sunako, notice that what Noi and Machiko are doing but tend to ignore it, as she thought that it was fun to her friends getting all jealous over by a boy.

"Noi…Machiko… are you going to stop glaring at Kyohei or not? You two ordered ice-cold lemon juice now it is watery lemon juice." Tamao said, getting a small snicker at Ramanru but was stopped by the "glare" the other two girls were giving him.

"You guys are glaring at me? Why? What did I do?" Kyohei asked, bewildered. Sunako smiled behind her frappe.

"What did you do? Let's see… after that "night", you were always by Suna-chan's side! The next morning we plan to have an all-girls-breakfast by there you come in, picking up Sunako at 7 in the morning, but it's okay…We can have her lunch time, but you have to come back in that isolated part of the beach and have a lunch date with her! By afternoon you took her to deep side of the beach and have a diving competition with her, and we can't have her at dinner since we already planned to have a barbecue night at the shore!" Noi ranted, eyes furrowed and panting like she just ran a 30km marathon.

"And then…yesterday, you two were gone the whole day just to come back by dinner time with shopping bags in your hands!" Machiko added, snapping at the wide-eyed Kyohei. Yuki, on the other hand, smiled at her, to calm her but failed in that aspect.

"Now…now… calm down, you two…" Tamao, tried to calm them down, but the two wouldn't have it. The rest didn't notice Sunako slip a paper under the table to Takenaga and Yuki. When the two boys read what's written, at first they were shocked but complied to do so, smiling at Sunako for giving them a wonderful idea.

_"Kyohei and I planned to explore the Island today… so; can you two, do me a favor and ask them out too? I don't care what that two of you planned for my friends, just make them happy and be sure it's memorable, I know you guys like my friends, and you help Kyohei so, I'm just returning the favor…"_

After having their afternoon snack, Tamao and Ranmaru bid their friends goodbye, since they're planning to go shopping today. That left, Sunako, Machiko, Noi, Yuki, Takenaga and Kyohei outside the coffee shop. After a minute of silence…

"Okay! Sunako-chan, you're going with us, we found this cute cabin store, with all different kind of cute shoes in it, let's explore them!" Noi tried to drag Sunako, but she wouldn't budge.

"Suna-chan?" Machiko asked,

Sunako looked at Machiko then Noi, and offered them a small sad smile, before saying, "I'm sorry guys, but I made plans with Kyohei…" she offered them a small smile before bidding them goodbye. The two doesn't look like they're happy at what's happening; small frowns grace their beautiful feautures.

Yuki and Takenaga, look at each other, knowingly.

"Uhm, Noi-chi…if you want…I can come with you to that store then maybe…you know, if you want to…maybe we can have a stroll at the park?" Takenaga shyly asked, looking at his shoes; he didn't saw the smile that was painting Noi's face.

"Sure, I'd love to! Wait…how about you, Machiko-chi?" Noi then look at her sullen friend, suddenly having doubts on coming with Takenaga.

"You go, Noi-chan…Machiko-chan and I, are going to the newly Ocean Park…" Yuki was the one who replied, grinning as he saw the Machiko's eyes twinkle with enthusiasm.

"Really? We are going the Ocean Park?" Machiko was practically jumping up and down at her excitement, "Then, what are still doing here? C'mon!" she dragged Yuki out of Noi and Takenaga's sight without even a "see you later" or "bye" from them. The other two couple looked at them with wide eyes; uncomfortable silence fell between them as they realized the only two of them were left.

Takenaga was the first one to break out of his stupor, "We should get going too…" He then offered his hand, which Noi gladly take.

_"Her hands is so soft and warm…I can't believe I'm going on a date with her…Wait, is this a date?"_

_"Oh my gosh! Oh gosh! I'm going out on a date with Takenaga-kun! I can't believe it! Well, I guess not being with Sunako right now have its own advantages. _

xxxx

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" Tamao asked his fiancée, who was choosing a pair of stiletto heels for her.

"Hm? I don't know…Kyohei and Sunako said they're exploring the island…" Ranmaru absentmindedly replied; busy looking for the perfect shoes for his perfect girl.

"I'm really sorry for Noi and Machiko, right now… They are really excited to spend some time with Sunako."

"Don't worry I'm sure Takenaga and Yuki wouldn't let Kyohei's plan to explore around with Sunako ruined their day…Found it! The perfect shoes for the perfect girl" He said smiling at his girl, who smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure the two of them are taking care of my friends right now…"

_"A rather fast development on Noi and Machiko…"_ Tamao smiled at her own musings.

xxxx

"Look Yuki! Look!" Machiko ran after one another species of the ocean being displayed, however even in her loud pitchy voice when she's getting all giddy, he doesn't mind it one bit. He enjoyed being with her, he can't take his eyes off of her, the moment she dragged him earlier.

"Calm down, Machi-chan…we'll see them all. Why don't we check out the sweet shop right over there? We've been walking for an hour and half now." Yuki offered good-heartedly, and he got a big smile from her.

"You got a nickname for me, huh?"

"Uh, yeah… if you don't mind..."

"That's okay…oh look! They have blueberry cheesecake!" Yuki ordered two cheesecakes for them and sat down at near the window of the shop.

"Neh, Yuki-kun… Have you been in a relationship?" Machiko timidly asked him. Yuki looked shocked for a while, before answering her.

"No, but I have a girl that I like…" At this, Machiko looked at him with wide eyes and when what said, sink in, she lowered her head, not able to look at him. She quietly asked, "Really? What does she look like?"

Yuki smiled at her reaction, "Oh? She's really pretty, she has this dirty blonde hair that falls perfect around her shoulders, with big black eyes and small soft looking pink lips, and has the complexion of an actress, so smooth!"

_"She looks so pretty…" _"How is she? I mean her attitude?" She softly asked him, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"She's the sweetest girl I've ever met, she pretty loud at times especially when she's getting all excited, she loves her friends so much. Oh, she adores cute things; she's into fashion and love sweets." Yuki still smiling at her replied at her question.

_"She sound so perfect for him…but I have to ask…so…so…So, I can hunt this girl down!" _She's still looking down so Yuki doesn't saw the fire burning eyes that she has right now, but still gently asked, "What's the lucky girl's name?"

Yuki smiled even wider at her voice, it's getting quieter every question.

_"She still doesn't get it?" Well maybe… I should tell her now, before Sunako-chan and Noi-chan kills me for letting Machiko-chan cry. I'm going to confess to her, right now! Yuki, you can do it!"_ It took him exactly 5 minutes before gathering all his courage, to confess to her, right there and then.

"Oh, her name? It's…Sakurai Machiko."

"Sakurai Machiko? That's a pretty na—wait, WHAT?" She suddenly said, stood up in the process and spilling her strawberry frappe all over the floor; her mouth is wide agape, astonished and quite shocked at the revelation, or more like an outward (yet, she failed to noticed it) and unexpected confession.

"Mou—Machi-chan, sit down…" Yuki said, shyness is taking over him as all the people in the sweet shop are now looking at them. Machiko sat back down per Yuki's request.

"Sakurai Machiko? That's me!" She exclaimed, still not believing the fact the Yuki just confessed to her.

"Uh…yeah, look, I'm sorry Machi-chan if I blurted it all out and all of the sudden."

"Wait a minute, Yuki…"

"Uh yeah sure…" He looked at her, getting her blue Iphone 4s, he dialed a number and…

"Tamao-chan, Noi-chi, Sunako-chan!"

_"Oh…it's a three-way cal, what can she possibly be telling them at once?"_

"I'm sorry to bother your dates but…Yuki just confessed to me! Isn't that great or what!"

_"Oh…that…"_

"Wha—Hey, I'm saying the truth…"

"Well he said, that he like a girl then I suddenly get sad at the thought of him liking somebody else, so I asked, what does she look like…he said, dirty blonder hair, black eyes and soft pink lips, then I thought she's so pretty, maybe she doesn't have a good personality, so I asked, and he said that she's the sweetest girl he ever met!"

"What? Oh yeah… that's me alright but I was so sad that I didn't realize the he was pertaining to me, how stupid can I get, right? Hahaha…What did I do? Well, I called you guys…" She then put her phone away from her ears, with a scrunched face, she just get yelled by her three friends at her stupidity that she called them without even replying at Yuki.

"Okay okay…bye!"

"So….?" Yuki said out of the blue, waiting for her response at his confession.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I like you too, Yuki-kun!" She then smiled at him and for him that was the sweetest smile he'd seen.

xxxx

"Mou! Machiko-chan, can be stupid at times…" Noi whined as she put her phone back to her purse.

"Why?" Takenaga, her companion and shopping buddy that day asked.

"Well, apparently Yuki-kun just confessed to her…" Takenaga looked amazed and shocked at the same time. _"Wow…didn't know Yuki have the guts to do that" _

"…and then, she called us right after his confession without even replying at him…Poor Yuki-kun." She then giggled at thought of Yuki and Machiko together.

_"How cute…one, someone stupid the other can be confused and so shy at times…Perfect combination!"_

"Well, I guess… there's another couple in the group." He said, smiling at her. "Let's go to the park, shall we?" He added, and offered his hand.

Noi smiled and took Takenaga's hand; gripping it tightly _"Good for you, Machiko-chan, as for me…I'd rather take the long walk."_

_"We'll get there...all in due time."_ Takenaga Oda, said in his mind as he guide _princess_ across the street of the shop they were in. Strolled in the park, holding hands as the sun went down.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know about you, but I really laugh at the part (Machiko's stupidity) while I'm writing it! Anyway, please review! And wait for the next chapter!


End file.
